deligracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority - Part 1
'''Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority |Part 1| '''is the 1st Part of the Scream Sorority Let's Play. Summary The Kappa Kappa Tau girls go all out and host a dance party down on the Bluffs, where Desiree makes moves with her crush Heidi, much to the leader's, Nadia, discontentment, since she is feeling jealous. Meanwhile drama sets within the love square that is Valentine x Taj x Ronny x Bradley, as noone's quite with who they want to be. Sims * Nadia Kelso * Poppy Lee * Valentina Belle * Peach Shipman * Ronny Simmons * Desiree Wikins * Taj Burrow * Chad Riff * Joaquin LeChien * Heidi Denney * Bradley Burkhart * Eckersley Normanby Plot It's nightime at the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority house and all the girls just hang around the building, bored. The house is a mess and Nadia can simply not stand it, so she decides to hire a scheduled maid, to keep the house clean 24/7 and decides to maybe have a party, since the night is a bore. She sends a text to all her acquaintances, even the Geeks, a group of friends who Nadia and most of the sorority can simply not stand, are invited. But obviously, so are the Hunks, just the hottest guys around and the sorority girl's favourite people in town. The party is to be hosted at the Ocean Bluffs, in a secret island with a pool and all. When they arrive, there's a DJ set and even a bar, so the party starts right away, obviously by none other than party girl, the flirtiest Peach, who sights Joaquin LeChien, a Hunk, and starts hitting of right away. But who's not so happy with love is Ronny, who's secretly in love with Bradley, a Geek, but unfortunely her "forced" boyfriend Taj is at the party too, which means no action for her, but that doesn't mean the party will stop. In the dancing crowd, Desiree spots Heidi, her crush, and decides that the two have to spend some time together, since the two have a little thing. However, when Nadia sees it, she starts fuming and gets really irritated out of a sudden, even interrupting the two girl's flirt. However, Desiree is not having it, and she exchanges carices with Heidi, however, it only fumes Nadia's anger, which starts getting suspicious. The two lovebirds are tired of being disturbed, so they head to an isolated place in the island, next to the sea, to be alone and who knows, maybe kiss for the first time, however, Nadia follows her with a crew of people, like Poppy, Taj and Ronny, much to Desiree's despise. Nadia distances herself from the couple for a little while, as she is just as confused as everyone else. It just so happens that Nadia is secretly gay, but the fear of missing perfection makes her so self-conscious about it that she keeps it a secret, however, seeing Desiree, who she mostly dislikes, hitting it off with Heidi, who she is afraid she has started to have feelings for, is making it hard for her to keep the facade. So she needs to get distracted before she does something she'll regret, so she decides she needs to bully someone. Her first victim is an obvious choice: none other than the wannabe Kappa Kappa Tau Eckersley, a Geek, who's an easy target, who just happens to be chilling with Nadia's boyfriend Chad, much to her shock. She approaches Eckersley and throws her drink right at her face, after hugging her and pretending to be her friend, regular Nadia style. In the distance, Rommy hangs out isolated, phone on her hand, possibly texting Bradley secretly, most likely attempting to sneak out of the party, but she has had far too much to drink and is starting to feel the effects. But Bradley's busy defending Eckersley, and Peach starts to get in the middle of the two, despite Eckersley never leaving her nice endeavor. By now, Rommy has already collapsed drunk in a bush and is not feeling an happy camper at all, just like Poppy and Valentina who've passed out on rocks and Peach who's been palmed off by Joaquin. However the sun is rising and they've literally partied till dawn so it's all excusable. Category:Scream Sorority